Arrow in the Wall
by ChocolateAntelope
Summary: WW. What started as a quest to bother a pig ends with Link learning something new about his arrows.


Link was alone that day by the little shore near Windfall Island's Bomb Shop where the two girls usually gossiped. The weather was so nice that day, with the warm sun shining down on him and the occasional cool breeze. He'd so much rather be here than in Ganon's Tower. He was lying on his back on the lush green grass, basking in the sun. Sadly, his perfect afternoon was interrupted by a pig.

As it came by, it made obnoxious pig noises. And its smell was atrocious. Link reluctantly got up, stretched a little, and picked up the pig. It sorely needed a bath, preferably somewhere far, far away from him, so that he could go back to relaxing.

As it was picked up, the pig squealed and protested, but its cries grew faint as Link hurled it into water near the shore. Much better, Link thought as he watched the pig piggy-paddled aimlessly in the shallow water. He returned back to his resting place in the field and closed his eyes.

Too soon, the pig traveled back to the shore, shaking out the water on its body and trotting over towards Link. _Ugh, no, go away_, Link thought. _How did it even get here so fast anyway?_

With his eyes half-closed, he took out his boomerang and threw it in the direction of the pig. His eyes flew open when he saw that the pig hadn't budged. What a weird pig.

He just wanted the pig gone so he could relax for one day. Was that too much to ask for? But he'd learned the very hard way not to attack a pig too many times. So what was he to do?

He climbed up the steep, grassy path that led to Tot the dancer. Halfway up, Link stopped, and leaned over the fence that lined the edge of the path. When he drew out his bow, he quickly scanned his quiver to see if he had some arrows. All ninety-nine of them appeared to be there. _My quiver is so convenient_, he randomly thought. _Whenever I walk over some arrows, they seem to be teleported into it._

The pig was right below him. So he nocked an arrow and, trying to see through the white fence, released it.

Weirdly enough, he didn't see an arrow anywhere, though he was sure he'd shot it. It was as if there had been no arrow in the first place. He did, however, hear the trademark chime that would sound whenever he'd collected an item from broken pots, rocks, monster remains, etc.

_Hmm. Whatever,_ he thought. _Guess it was just a bad shot._ So Link tried to shoot the pig again. He wasn't really mad at the pig anymore. Now he was trying to figure out what happened to the arrow.

He fired another arrow. This second time the arrow met its target. It let out a squeal but otherwise seemed fine. Nothing special occurred that time.

The third try he missed the pig, since it moved out of range just in time, but it didn't disappear the way it did the first time. As it stuck into the ground, it made a "chck" sound. It simply stayed where it was in the ground. Link went down the path and to the arrow to examine it more closely. By the time he got there, he was in for a shock. The arrow started blinking, the way items mysteriously blink right when they're about to disappear. Link stood dumbfounded until finally the arrow just vanished.

As Link reached back for an arrow, he became suspicious. Feeling a little paranoid, he rechecked his quiver. He laid them out on the ground and meticulously counted each and every arrow. When he was done, his eyes widened. He recounted, and got the same number as before. Ninety-seven.

Link distinctly recalled shooting exactly three arrows. The first seemed to disappear to a parallel universe, the second hit the pig, and the third blinked before vanishing. So shouldn't he have ninety-six arrows? Unless he had imagined the first one... All he really remembered about that one was the chime.

_The chime! Ohhhh!_ Link realized. _That first time I must have shot the ground right below me, where my quiver got it for me! So...does this mean I can collect used ammo? Awesome! Well, I guess it explains why my third arrow blinked and dissolved into thin air._

Link then stood close to a wall. He faced it and fired an arrow at eye-level into the wall. Then he ran to the wall. Just as he'd suspected, he was able to collect it from the wall, and his quiver was back at ninety-seven arrows.

He ran back and shot the wall. It stuck in with a "chck" sound again. Link ran up to the arrow. _Wow, I never noticed before. If I shoot an arrow into the ground or the wall, the arrowhead completely sticks in. It's not even visible. And the feathers are tan. Hmm, I've never seen a bird with that color of feathers..._ Then he collected the arrow again.

Link went farther back and shot the wall. But when he ran up, he found that he'd shot it too high. He couldn't reach it. So, he took out his boomerang.

When he hurled it at the arrow, it returned empty. The arrow stayed where it was in the wall for a brief moment before blinking away. _Too bad. Boomerangs can't get them back for me._

Link ran up to some large gray stones nearby ad shot them. Rather than a "chck" sound, it harmlessly bounced off with a loud thunk. He couldn't get those ones back, sadly. _Guess it means that I can only get back arrows from surfaces that make the "chck" sound._

Link whiled away the rest of the day shooting things to see if they would stick or not, and running over the arrows that could be collected. He shot the sand on the shore, the trunk of a tree, the green grass, a wooden fence, and the dirt path. It didn't stick to rocks, stones, or metal though. Or the King of Red Lions, much to his dismay.

Author's note: Yeah, this was kinda boring, but if you didn't know you could collect back arrows, well now you know! In the game you can actually collect them back. Ot's very handy. I didn't figure this out until recently.


End file.
